


戀人們的日常遊戲

by leopard03



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopard03/pseuds/leopard03
Summary: 他們買了外景時玩過的那個遊戲，後來變成了一種新的生活樂趣。





	戀人們的日常遊戲

01

偶爾行程不那麼緊的時候，丸山會去錦戶家過夜。  
比起丸山是有著領域意識又需要獨處的類型，錦戶相對樂於在生活空間留下戀人的痕跡。他家浴室有丸山一整套盥洗用具和保養品，拖鞋、睡衣、家居服、對杯、抱枕、沒看完的漫畫，練習室裡還擺了兩把丸山的小老婆。  
如果不是丸山早年拒絕過太多次錦戶同住的提議，讓他或真或假的發過幾次脾氣，錦戶肯定要再提出同居的要求。  
嗯，不過倒也不是說現在這樣不好，每個人都有合適經營關係的方式，都是大人了，應該成熟一點。起碼在某天終於拿到丸山家鑰匙的那一刻，錦戶亮先生是這樣告訴自己的。

今天錦戶是自己一個人在床上醒來的，閉著眼摸摸旁邊，昨天還摟在一起睡的那個人，體溫微微留在床單上，錦戶撈過枕頭，埋在裡面愉快地嘆了口氣。他已經幾乎要聞到廚房傳來的香味了。  
錦戶梳洗完進廚房，看到的就是丸山彎著腰在試味噌湯的背影。丸山穿著背心短褲，一小片裸露出來的後頸皮膚上，還有幾個自己昨晚啃出來的印子，錦戶克制不住好心情，從背後抱了過去。  
「早安。」錦戶不管是沙啞的聲音還是男人那玩意兒都是晨起狀態，邊低聲說著邊像個小流氓一樣，朝丸山柔軟的臀部頂了頂胯。  
「早安。亮醬要不要精神那麼好啊。」丸山回應，抱怨似的咕噥一句，卻沒有拉開錦戶惡趣味捏著他腰間軟肉的手。對方今天還有電視劇的拍攝行程，怎麼樣都不會太過分。  
丸山就著被錦戶環抱的姿勢回過身，在他亂糟糟的額髮上親了一口，笑瞇瞇地說：「果然昨晚有幫你充分充電了呢。」  
錦戶一下子被按了暫停鍵般的停頓了所有動作，好一會兒才慢慢紅了臉，不甘心地說：「啊！可惡，輸了。」他在丸山下唇重重咬了一口，氣呼呼的跳到沙發上，用抱枕再次把自己埋起來。  
「又不是什麼比賽。」丸山笑得一臉無奈，轉身去將準備好的早餐擺盤。「只剩下一個小時你就得出門了亮醬。」他說。

 

02

早餐吃得晚，錦戶中午也沒吃劇組準備的食物，下午休息時才拿出了自己帶來的便當。  
「點心嗎？」搭檔的女演員問。  
「嗯...，姑且算是用來補充體力的。」錦戶打開飯盒，是冷掉也很好吃的小炸雞和水果沙拉。  
「看起來很豐盛啊。」女演員笑著打趣說：「不輸給我的愛妻便當。」  
錦戶咧嘴笑了起來，他在片場一向不是很能和同劇組演員聊天，如果是平常，話題也就到此為止了，但今天心情實在是很好啊，他想，忍不住脫口而出：「是丸山君幫我做的唷。」  
聽起來實在太像在炫耀了，錦戶說完立刻有點後悔，感覺自己臉頰熱熱的。  
但女演員很愉快似的彎起眼睛：「你們成員感情真的很好呢。」她說。  
雖然是成員，也是很重要的、放在心上的人，不過人們是不能知道那些的。錦戶不輕不重地點點頭，開心裡帶上了一點點惆悵。

 

03

錦戶回家時，丸山正在練習室裡和他的小老婆們親熱，帶著有度數的圓框眼鏡，低頭專心練習。他看起來已經洗好澡，微濕的頭髮貼著前額，聞著全是錦戶家海洋型沐浴乳的味道。錦戶滿意地笑笑，喊丸山過來吃消夜。  
丸山垮下臉來。「我在減肥！」他抗議，對著幾瓶酒露出了悲傷的狸貓臉。  
錦戶嘖了聲：「不要減，你現在這樣抱起來手感正好。」  
「觀眾才不會管抱起來手感好不好。」丸山回答，卻還是乖乖盤腿坐在了矮桌前。  
酒喝了幾輪，興致也上來了，丸山興沖沖地找出了之前出外景時買的桌遊，錦戶轉著眼睛想了想，擅自把桌遊升級成了色情遊戲。  
一個紅色幽靈脫一件，贏的人可以指定一件事情。錦戶簡單粗暴的訂下規則。  
「亮醬真的好色啊。」丸山叼著酒杯笑，酒窩藏都藏不住。  
「彼此彼此。」錦戶聳肩，倒是一臉志在必得。  
第一個紅色幽靈在丸山手裡出現時，錦戶得意地咧出一口白牙，衝丸山挑釁得抬抬下巴。  
丸山沒被嚇唬住，正坐著想了想，接著對著錦戶傾身向前，舔舔嘴唇，慢條斯理得摘下眼鏡。  
跟早上相比，錦戶這次臉紅得飛快。  
「不公平！」他大聲說：「Maru你這樣犯規。」  
「你沒說眼鏡不算。」丸山笑嘻嘻反駁，在錦戶氣得搖晃身體時吃掉一個藍色幽靈。  
「啊太過分了，我這次絕對不會輸的！！」錦戶亮先生發下豪語。

但在接下來的十分鐘裡，丸山隆平先生托著腮，非常愉快地看著年下的戀人鼓著臉頰脫到只剩一件四角褲。而他自己只損失了眼鏡和上衣而已。  
不過，嗯。丸山喝了口酒。亮醬身材真好啊。他忍不住用眼神掃視過錦戶黝黑的皮膚和身體線條，對方倒是專心地彎腰盯著棋盤，一點都沒察覺自己皮膚上微微滲出的汗水有多可口。  
明明開了冷氣的呀。丸山想，用手搧搧自己有點發熱的脖子。  
最後一個紅色幽靈出現。  
錦戶拖長音慘叫，丸山哈哈大笑。  
於是在年上者呼哧呼哧個沒完的聲音中，錦戶氣勢騰騰地站起來，一邊說著可惡一邊乾脆俐落地脫下褲子。  
反正也不是什麼見不得人的東西。錦戶賭氣地想。  
丸山臉頰笑成了好看的番茄色，摀著嘴，開心得說：「嗨，錦戶亮Jr.。」  
「不要隨便跟它打招呼！」  
「為什麼不，我們是老朋友了。」  
丸山說著，將手向後撐在身後，歪著頭，剛洗完澡而毛絨絨的頭髮讓人想揉上一把，他抿著嘴唇，眼睛裡有柔和的光暈。「那我現在可以要我的獎品了嗎？」他問，聲音軟軟的，有點啞。  
錦戶愣了一下，接著用更沙啞的聲音回答：「可以。」  
丸山微笑，坐直身體後朝錦戶張開雙手：「那亮醬來給我一個抱抱吧。」  
錦戶沒忍住咬咬嘴唇，噘起嘴，然後又笑了，把自己像個小炸彈一樣空投到丸山懷裡。  
重力壓的兩個人一起倒在地板上，錦戶將手護在丸山腦後，額頭相抵，交纏在一起的呼吸中有食物、酒精、和溫暖的居家氣息。  
「只要抱抱而已嗎？」錦戶說，不懷好意的手捏捏丸山的乳頭。  
丸山縮了一下，但沒躲開，用手環住錦戶，手掌溫柔地摩娑對方後頸細小的絨毛，像在哄幼犬似的從喉嚨發出小小的哼聲。

 

04

在家裡就是這點好。套子是用慣的，潤滑劑也是錦戶喜歡的草莓口味，鋪了厚厚的浴巾，所以不擔心會弄髒床單。  
錦戶滿手都是黏滑的液體，在丸山勃起的慾望和腰臀間胡亂撫摸著，下身重重地將自已一次又一次撞進丸山身體裡。  
丸山昂著脖子半壓抑著呻吟，他不像錦戶舒服起來總是不克制音量，倒也不是害羞，比較像是某種與生俱來的禮貌。我們家明明隔音超──好，雖然曾被錦戶這樣抱怨過。  
作為補償，丸山好好的扭著腰跟上了錦戶抽插的節奏，熟練地收緊身體，也從錦戶那裡得到令人滿足的抽氣聲。丸山主動親吻錦戶，發出啾啾啾令人害羞的聲音。  
自己今天做了便當讓亮醬帶去，這種小心眼的帶有宣示意味的行為，他一定察覺到了吧。浪潮一樣一波波湧上來的快感中，丸山恍惚地想。錦戶卻還是拍了吃到一半的便當照片傳來。最近溫柔的有點過分了，真是讓人不知所措。丸山嗚咽著摟住錦戶。  
錦戶高潮時眼眶紅通通的，呻吟聲全吻在丸山嘴裡，精實的身體繃緊，然後脫力地倒下，壓的人動彈不得。  
在劇烈的心跳與喘氣聲中，錦戶蹭蹭丸山的肩窩，用黏黏的鼻音說：「Maru再留一天吧。」  
「好啊。」  
「那也再幫我做便當吧。」  
「……嗯，亮醬喜歡嗎？」  
「喜歡。」  
錦戶撐起身體去看丸山，眼睛裡有著亮晶晶的孩子氣。  
「最喜歡了。」他難得坦率的說。  
丸山深吸一口氣，最終笑起來，回答道：「那真是太好了。」

 

fin


End file.
